Selamat Hari Ibu
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: "Huh! Mama berisik sekali! Suzu cape nih!"/"Kau ini ibu seperti apa sih?"/"Siapa bilang kau akan pergi juga?"/"Yang ku maksud dengan kita adalah aku dan Suzune..."/Benarkah tak ada kejutan apapun untuk Karin? Last Chapter! Special Thanks for you!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n :** Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, hehe, vea kembali nih dengan fanfic spesial hari ibu. Tadinya mau OneShoot, tapi gara-gara sibuk, jadinya ngga sempet, jadi multichapter aja, tapi ngga akan panjang-panjang kok, paling 2-3 chapter.^^

* * *

><p><strong>Selamat Hari Ibu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin<strong> ©**Koge Donbo**

**Selamat Hari Ibu © Invea**

* * *

><p>Rated : K (semua umur)<p>

Pairing : Karin x Kazune

Genre : Family-Romance

Summary : Pada saat hari ibu, kok Kazune dan Suzune bukannya bersikap baik malah semakin menjengkelkan Karin sih? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam keluarga Kujo?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special for Mother's Day<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>This fic special for my mother, I love you, mom...<em>

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah tanggal 22 Desember. Suatu hari yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan hari ibu. Pada hari ini, anak-anak identik memberikan hadiah dan kejutan spesial untuk ibu mereka. Bahkan tak jarang seorang suami pun menyiapkan kejutan dan hadiah untuk istri tercintanya. Rupanya para suami tak mau kalah dengan sang anak.<p>

Namun, sebuah pengecualian terjadi di dalam kediaman Kujo. Ada yang tidak biasa dengan hari itu. Jika pada biasanya Kazune dan Suzune selalu bangun pagi, bahkan tak jarang Kazune bangun lebih awal dari Karin, kini mereka justru malas-malasan ketika Karin membangunkannya. Padahal jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Sebuah hal yang sangat aneh bagi dirinya karena Kazune justru selalu bangun pukul 05.30 pagi untuk berolahraga.

"Suzune, ayo bangun, sudah jam setengah 7," seru Karin seraya menggoncang-goncangkan anak laki-lakinya itu. Suzune hanya diam tidak menyahut. Ia justru menarik selimutnya ke atas membuat Karin semakin jengkel dibuatnya. Wanita itu kemudian membuka tirai kamar anak itu, membuat mata _green emerald_ milik Suzune sedikit merenggut._'Kaa-san menganggu saja,'_ keluhnya.

Melihat anaknya yang sama sekali tidak goyah dari tempat tidurnya, Karin kemudian mencoba untuk menggelitiki anaknya tersebut. Anak itu hanya menahan tawa sampai akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya.

"_Kaa-san_, hentikan itu! Geli!" serunya. Karin kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan atau mungkin bisa kita sebut dengan sebuah seringai. Empat buah sudut siku-siku berwarna merah kini terlihat di jidatnya. Ia lalu mengambil nafas sejenak, kemudian,"CEPAT PERGI SIAP-SIAP SEKOLAH, SUZUNE!"

Lengkingan Karin tersebut membuat Suzune dengan bergegas lari ke kamar mandi. Sementara itu, di kamar sebelah dapat kita lihat Kazune Kujo tengah terbaring di lantai dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit. Sebuah bantal menimpanya dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sedikit berantakan. Dapat kita tebak bahwa pria itu baru saja terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Rupanya teriakan Karin yang tadi itu cukup juga kekuatannya untuk menjatuhkan suaminya itu dari atas tempat tidur mereka.

* * *

><p>Karin mendengus kesal seraya menyindukkan nasi ke mangkuk hitam. Kazune tengah menantinya di meja makan. Ia terlihat keren dengan kaca matanya. Pandangan matanya lurus menatap koran yang tengah dibacanya. Tak diindahkannya Karin yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menggerutu dan menghela nafas menarik perhatiannya.<p>

Brak! Terdengar suara keras ketika wanita berambut cokelat itu menaruh mangkuk berisi penuh nasi dengan sedikit keras di atas meja makan. Namun, mata biru safir Kazune sama sekali tak bergeming dari korannya. Tak ayal lagi, hal ini semakin menambah kekesalan Karin. Dalam hati ia mengeluhkan sikap Kazune yang hari itu terkesan cuek. Ya, meski patut diakui, Kazune selalu bersikap dingin. Tapi, biasanya ia tak pernah secuek ini. Minimal ia menyahut,"_Kenapa sih?_" atau paling tidak ia akan mengatakan kata-kata kasar seperti biasa,"_Cewek itu benar-benar berisik_," Tapi kali ini, pria itu hanya diam tak menyahut._'Oh, Kamisama, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hari ini?'_batinnya.

Dalam suasana bak api dalam sekam itu, Suzune kemudian datang dan langsung duduk di kursi. Ia menatap ragu terhadap sarapan yang disuguhkan Karin. Karin hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. Ditanyanya anak laki-lakinya tersebut,"Kenapa, Suzune?"

Suzune hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia kemudian mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan menu makan paginya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kerutan muncul di dahinya. Ia lalu menaruh mangkuknya. Nasinya masih tersisa nyaris penuh. Didorongnya kursi tempat ia duduk ke belakang.

"Aku sudah selesai," sahutnya. Karin memandangnya heran. Ini sih sama saja dengan anaknya tidak sarapan. Belum juga 5 menit tapi sudah selesai makan. Bisa dibilang, Suzune hanya _mencicipi_ makanan buatannya saja.

"Kok tidak dihabiskan?" tanya Karin heran. Ia khawatir anaknya itu sakit sehingga malas makan. Sementara itu, Kazune masih terfokus pada koran di tangannya. Ia sama sekali belum menyentuh masakan yang sudah dihidangkan isterinya dengan sepenuh hati itu.

"Makanannya tidak enak," keluh Suzune seraya menalikan tali sepatunya. Empat kedutan kecil berbentuk siku-siku merah kembali muncul di pelipis Karin. Ya, ia akui masakan buatannya memang kurang enak. Ia akui ia tidak pandai masak. Tapi, selama ini, anak dan suaminya itu selalu menghargainya. Mereka selalu menghabiskan masakan buatan Karin tanpa mengeluh ataupun protes. Tapi, lain dengan hari ini, Suzune justru sama sekali tidak menghargainya. Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya, Suzune justru melecehkannya. Ada apa dengan putranya itu?

Karin kemudian menahan nafas. _'Sabar, Karin, sabar, orang sabar rezekinya besarrr!'_batinnya, berusaha menahan luapan amarah yang memang ia pendam sedari tadi.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa membawa _bento_ di atas meja," seru Karin mengingatkan. Suzune langsung berdiri. Ia baru saja selesai mengikat sepatu _kets_nya.

"Tidak mau ah! Masakan buatan _Kaa-san_ tidak enak," Tak perlu menghitung waktu, setelah mengatakan itu, Suzune langsung berlari menuju sekolah. Ia bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak langsung kabur. Dugaannya terbukti karena tepat 1 detik setelah itu, lengkingan suara Karin terdengar sampai keluar rumah,"SUZUNE!"

"Berisik!" seru Kazune kesal. Korannya sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Ia kemudian mengambil koran itu dan langsung pergi ke ruang keluarga. Mata zamrud Karin kemudian menatap lekat punggung pemuda tersebut. Dilihatnya ke atas meja. Masakannya sama sekali tak disentuhnya.

"Kau tidak sarapan Kazune?" tanya Karin. Kazune hanya berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Mata biru safirnya masih menatap koran pagi itu. Tanpa rasa bersalah dan dosa, ia pun kemudian berkata,"Tidak. Suzune saja bilang tidak enak, apalagi di lidahku. Masih untung tidak keracunan,"

Karin hanya mencibir mendengar ledekan suaminya itu. Dengan kesal, ia kemudian membereskan meja makan. Apa boleh buat, menu sarapan pagi yang susah payah dibuatnya itu kini harus berakhir di tempat sampah karena tak ada yang mau memakannya.

.

.

**Keep or Delete?**

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, akhirnya, _update_~! #loncat-loncat ngga jelas# Karena hari ini vea menganggur #banyak kerjaan sih, tapi rasanya ngga mood# Jadi akhirnya vea habis-habisan melanjutkan fanfic-fanfic yang sempat terbengkalai. Mudah-mudahan kalian semua tidak kecewa dengan vea yang sering lalai dan membuat kalian lama menunggu, hiks, maaf ya m(T_T)m vea sedang berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melanjutkan semua fanfic-fanfic vea, nantikan terus ya..

**Elisabeth: **Kazune emang jahat #dicekek Kazune# (Karin Hanazono: Heh, _author_, bilang saja kau iri karena Kazune mu menjadi dingin padamu dan malah bersikap hangat pada semua fansnya :P) Uh, kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu, akan ku buat kau menderita di chapter ini! (Karin: Tidak! _Author _jahat DX Kazune, tolong aku!) (Kazune: Wah, _author, _mau nyiksa Karin ya? Aku ikutan dong!) (Karin: Whua, Kazune jahat! T_T)

**Tamae: **Jangan-jangan..? Mau tahu jawabannya, terus ikuti saja ya :D

**Suzuka: **Whua, makasih banyak, jadi terharu #ngelap air mata# (Karin: Ih, _author _cengeng!) #nyekek Karin#

**Mai-chan: **Benarkah? O.O _Arigatou_, nee.. Maaf _update_nya lama #garuk-garuk kepala#

**Kira: **Yup, sudah dilanjut, maaf kalau agak lama^^

**(no name): **Makasih ya, ini sudah dilanjutkan, maaf membuatmu menunggu^^

Dan terakhir, makasih buat semua _readers_...! (Karin & Kazune: Jangan lupa review ya? ^.~)

* * *

><p><strong>Selamat Hari Ibu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin<strong> ©**Koge Donbo**

**Selamat Hari Ibu © Invea**

* * *

><p>Rated : K (semua umur)<p>

Pairing : Karin x Kazune

Genre : Family-Romance

* * *

><p>"Kazune, kau tidak pergi kerja?" tanya Karin melihat suaminya masih betah duduk santai di sofa sembari menonton berita yang ada di televisi.<p>

"Hn, libur," jawabnya singkat. Karin hanya mendesah kesal. Ia kemudian bergegas merapikan kamarnya―tepatnya kamar mereka. Lagi, keanehan lainnya terjadi. Berbeda dari biasanya, sesuatu yang janggal kembali dilakukan suaminya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak merapikan tempat tidur mereka. Karin mendengus. Di sisi lain, ia juga mengerti bahwa itu memang kewajibannya. Tak ada yang salah jika Kazune tidak merapikan tempat tidur. Tapi tetap saja, pekerjaan itu menambah panjang daftar list tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Perlahan, Karin lantas merapikan tirai, tempat tidur mereka yang berantakan kemudian menyeret sebuah pembersih debu dan mulai membersihkan kamar.

"Karin!" panggil Kazune dari bawah.

"Apa?" tanya Karin kesal sembari tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tolong ambilkan puding yang aku taruh di kulkas kemarin," sahut Kazune kemudian. Karin menghembuskan nafasnya―mulai kembali kesal.

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil sendiri saja? Bukankah hanya perlu beberapa langkah untuk menuju dapur?" seru Karin menolak dengan―err―bisa kita katakan halus―tepatnya sedikit halus.

"Kau kan istriku, tugasmu kan melayaniku," ujarnya cepat membuat gadis berambut cokelat itu semakin dongkol. Dengan mengeluh pelan, ia kemudian menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur. Perlahan dibukanya pintu lemari es. Udara dingin mulai menyeruak keluar dan menyapa tubuhnya. Mata hijau emeraldnya bergerak-gerik mencari puding yang diminta sang suami tercinta.

Sayang, puding yang dicari tak dapat ia temui. Ia kemudian membuka pintu _freezer_, matanya kembali bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak ada jua.

"Kazune, pudingnya tidak ada," seru Karin kemudian sembari menutup pintu _freezer_. Perlahan terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Karin menebak bahwa itu Kazune.

Ternyata dugaannya benar, pemuda itu mendekati lemari es seraya berkata,"Kau tidak serius mencarinya,"

Ia kemudian mulai mencari-cari puding yang ia maksud.

"Hm, aku baru ingat kalau kemarin malam sudah ku makan," sahutnya pelan saat pria berambut pirang itu tidak menemukan puding yang hendak dimakannya. Karin menggeram pelan. Ia mengepal tangannya―berusaha menahan amarahnya yang mulai membuncah ingin keluar.

"Hei, Karin. Bisakah kau pergi membelikan puding untukku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tapi, aku sedang membersih―"

"Ini perintah,"

"_Geez, _baiklah. Kau mau puding rasa apa, tuan Kazune?" tanya Karin seraya menekankan kata _tuan_ dalam kalimatnya.

"Hn, tolong belikan yang rasa cokelat, satu buah saja," jawabnya sembari menyerahkan beberapa keping uang ke tangan Karin. Karin menghitung kepingan uang tersebut.

"Kok uangnya pas sih? Kau tidak memberi jatah satu puding untukku?" keluh Karin kemudian. Kazune lantas menatap wanita itu sejenak sebelum menjawab keluhan gadis itu dengan dingin,"Masih untung aku tidak memintamu membayar pudingku,"

'_Grrr! Sabar! Sabar!'_ seru _inner _Karin. Jujur saja ia merasa sangat kesal. Tapi, kalau ia marah, hanya pertengkaran yang akan timbul. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalah dan menuruti semua permintaan suaminya yang ahem, tersayang itu.

.

.

Karin langsung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda―membersihkan kamarnya. Selepas ia membersihkan kamarnya, ia lantas menuju dapur dan mulai mencuci piring. Diliriknya Kazune yang masih betah berada di ruang keluarga. Pria itu tampak serius membaca sebuah buku di tangannya. Karin kemudian buru-buru melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang lain, mencuci pakaian.

Kira-kira seperti itulah rutinitas yang biasa dijalaninya setelah menikah. Biasanya semua pekerjaannya itu akan selesai sebelum jam 10 siang. Tapi kelihatannya kali ini ia mengalami keterlambatan karena daftar list pekerjaannya bertambah oleh hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Lihat saja, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 saat Karin selesai menjemur pakaian-pakaian yang baru saja ia cuci.

Wanita itu baru saja hendak membersihkan ruang tamu dan keluarga ketika suara telepon rumahnya berbunyi.

"Karin, bisa kau angkat?" Terdengar seruan Kazune dari arah teras.

"Iya, iya," sahut Karin ogah-ogahan. Ia kemudian mengangkat gagang telepon rumahnya yang berwarna putih polos tersebut.

"Di sini keluarga Kujo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa Karin.

"Kya~! Karin-_nee-chan_, ini aku, Kazusa!" seru suara dari seberang. Karin tersenyum mendengar suara adik iparnya. Ia pun mulai berbincang-bincang―atau ngegosip?―dengan wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"Nee, Karin, dengar ini! Tadi, Jin mengajakku makan _dinner _di luar! Terlebih lagi dia tiba-tiba pulang saat aku masih mencuci piring. Dengan lembut dia memelukku dari belakang dan membawakanku buket bunga mawar! Dia juga berkata seperti ini,'_Selamat Hari Ibu, Kazusaku sayang. Tinggal menunggu 3 bulan lagi untukmu menjadi seorang ibu bukan?'_. Aku benar-benar senang. Di hari sebelumnya, Jin bersikap dingin padaku dan dia berkata bahwa itu hanya idenya untuk menjalankan kejutan tadi,"

'_Hari ibu...? Kejutan..? Jangan-jangan...'_

"Karin-_nee-chan_ sendiri bagaimana? Apa Suzune sudah mengucapkan selamat hari ibu? Atau Kazune-nii-san menyiapkan kejutan untukmu?" tanya Kazusa kemudian. Karin tersenyum sesaat.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi memang banyak keanehan hari ini. Mereka berdua seperti sengaja membuatku merasa sangat kesal―maksudku, benar-benar kesal," keluh Karin.

"Ah, jangan khawatir! Itu pasti bagian dari rencana untuk membuat kejutan pada Karin-nee-chan,"

"Hehe, semoga saja begi―"

"Karin! Sampai kapan kau akan berbincang di telepon? Kau tidak memasakkan makan siang untukku, hm? Lagi pula kau belum membersihkan ruang tamu serta ruang keluarga bukan?" seru Kazune yang terlihat marah. Karin mendengus kembali kesal.

"Maaf, Kazusa. Kita lanjutkan di lain waktu,"

"Ah, baiklah. Maaf sudah mengganggu, Karin-nee-chan,"

"Tidak, kok. Aku justru senang karena kau sudah menemaniku. Kazune sangat menyebalkan,"

"Karin!" Terdengar kembali lengkingan suara Kazune.

"Ara, lain waktu lagi, Kazusa. Jaa,"

"Jaa,"

Karin menutup telepon dan mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Kazusa. Ia kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

'_Benar juga. Kan tidak biasanya Kazune dan Suzune bersikap seperti itu. Mungkin saja mereka menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untukku! Aku jadi tidak sabar menantikannya,' _seru Karin dalam hatinya.

"Karin! Cepatlah!"

"Iya, iya, sabar sedikit kenapa sih?"

Karin berusaha untuk kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya memasak. Sesekali ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan kejutan apa yang akan menimpanya nanti. Kazune hanya memandang aneh terhadap istrinya tersenyum.

"Karin, kok tercium bau gosong?" tanya Kazune kemudian. Karin kembali tersadar ke alam nyatanya.

"Astaga, telurnya gosong!" sahut Karin kemudian.

"Dasar payah!"

Karin hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, aduh, udah lama banget ya vea ngga muncul-muncul lagi? Hehe, afwan, vea benar-benar super duper sibuk, rasanya seperti karma karena dulu pernah ngeluh sama senior, ternyata kesibukan mereka pada akhirnya vea alamin sendiri,.. Hiks, malah curcol ya?^^ Oke, intinya vea mah mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah setia nungguin kelanjutannya, vea seneng banget kalau ada yang mau membaca sampai akhir, lebih-lebih mereview dan memfavenya..^^ Oh ya, kelihatannya, 1-2 chapter lagi, cerita ini akan segera berakhir..^^

**kira ohime-sama: **Wuah, makasih banyak ya, udah setia nunggu..^^ Kira-kira sampai kapan ya? Kayaknya selamanya deh #dicekek Karin# Hehe, kita lihat aja terus kelanjutannya ya^^

**Ayumu NaruShizawa: **Amin.. Karin seneng banget mendengar do'amu, dia titip salam manis untukmu..^^

**Suzuka Kujyou**: Betul banget, setuju! #dicekek Kazune#

**Tamae: **Makasih banyak ya, maaf kalau yang ini pun masih terhitung pendek, hehe, masih sulit rasanya menulis 1 chapter di atas 2000words^^

**Karikazu: **Maaf ya, udah nungguin lama^^ Yup, vea masih semangat kok, insya allah akan vea selesaikan kok cerita yang ini^^

**Mai-chan: **Wah, vea malah pingin nyekek Kazune da #dicekek again (?) Kazune#

**Yu-Zee: **Iya nih ya, hahaha, soalnya kan biar yang pada baca ini inget terus sama ibunya, betul? ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Selamat Hari Ibu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin<strong> ©**Koge Donbo**

**Selamat Hari Ibu © Invea**

* * *

><p>Rated : K (semua umur)<p>

Pairing : Karin x Kazune

Genre : Family-Romance

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima<em>!" seru seorang anak kecil yang kepulangannya memang sudah dinantikan sang ibunda. Karin kemudian bergegas menyambut buah hatinya tersebut.

"Selamat datang Suzu—" Perkataan Karin terpotong saat melihat anak yang dinantikannya itu berpakaian kotor—tepatnya sangat kotor. Mata hijau _emerald_nya semakin membelalak saat melihat anak laki-lakinya itu memakai sepatu penuh lumpur ke dalam rumah. Tuing! Kemarahannya kembali memuncak.

"SUZUNE! Kenapa kau tidak melepas sepatumu?"

"Huh! Mama berisik sekali sih. Suzu capek nih baru pulang,"

"Harusnya mama yang ngeluh tahu!" Bletak! Karin kemudian menjitak kepala buah hati satu-satunya itu. Sang buah hati meringis kesakitan—membuat sang papa menghampiri mereka.

"Ribut-ribut apa sih?" tanya Kazune dengan dingin.

"Tuh, lihat sendiri tingkah anakmu! Pulang-pulang baju kotor, pakai sepatu penuh lumpur ke dalam rumah pula," keluh Karin. Suzune dengan segera memeluk Kazune.

"Papa, tadi Suzu dijitak mama. Sakit rasanya!" adu Suzune. Kazune menatap Karin dengan tajam.

"Kau ini ibu seperti apa sih? Main jitak saja," geram Kazune kemudian. Karin mendelik kesal—tak terima disalahkan lagi entah yang ke berapa kalinya di hari itu.

"Tapi kan Suzune yang—"

"Suzune kan masih kecil, wajar saja kalau seperti itu. Kelihatannya saja ia nakal. Padahal itu menandakan dia aktif, bagus untuk pertumbuhannya," potong Kazune. Karin hanya mendecak, sementara Suzune terlihat menjulurkan lidahnya—jelas hal itu membuat Karin kesal—ralat, sangat kesal.

"Suzune pasti lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar? Kebetulan papa juga belum makan siang karena masakan mama gosong," ajak Kazune sembari menggendong putra kecilnya itu. Suzune terlihat mengangguk senang.

"Iya, iya, Suzune mau!" seru Suzune. Ia tampak berjingkrak-jingkrak dalam gendongan ayahnya—membuat Kazune menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya melihat tingkah laku buah hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, Suzune ganti baju dulu ya. Kalau kotor gini kan bau, sana mandi dulu," sahut Kazune kemudian sembari menurunkan Suzune dari gendongannya.

"Siap, papa!"

Tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, jagoan kecilnya itu langsung melesat menuju kamarnya dan bersiap-siap. Karin pun terlihat senang mendengarnya. Dipikir-pikir, memang sudah lama mereka tidak makan bersama di luar.

"Ih, kalau mau makan di luar, kenapa ngga bilang dari tadi coba? Jadi, aku kan tidak perlu memasak makan siang. Asyik, aku siap-siap dulu ya," seru Karin sembari tersenyum. Rasa kesalnya mendadak menghilang tergantikan oleh bayangan makanan mewah yang akan mereka nikmati bersama nanti.

"Siapa yang bilang kau akan pergi juga?" tanya Kazune dengan dingin.

"Eh? Ta—tapi, tadi kan kau bilang kalau kita—"

"Yang ku maksud dengan kita adalah aku dan Suzune. Kau kan belum mengerjakan tuntas semua pekerjaan rumah. Nah, selagi aku dan Suzune pergi, kau pel ulang lantai. Oh ya, kalau sudah selesai, tolong belikan barang-barang yang ada di daftar belanjaan ini ya," potong Kazune dengan cepat. Karin hanya bisa terdiam melongo alias cengo di tempat. Mulutnya menganga besar. Dengan ragu, ia mengambil daftar belanjaan yang diserahkan Kazune. Terdapat banyak sekali barang yang tertulis di sana.

"Astaga, Kazune! Barang-barang ini untuk apa? Kenapa banyak sekali yang harus dibeli?" keluh Karin seraya menatap daftar belanjaan tersebut.

"Hh, itu bukan urusanmu. Pokoknya semua yang tertulis di daftar itu harus ada saat aku pulang dari _restaurant_ nanti,"

"Ta—tapi, Kazune, barang ini banyak sekali. Tak mungkin aku membawa semuanya sendiri,"

"Pokoknya aku ngga mau tahu! Setibanya aku di rumah, semua harus sudah beres. Titik,"

"Kazune!" Karin mulai merajuk. Namun, Kazune sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Papa! Aku sudah siap!" seru Suzune yang tiba-tiba datang dengan pakaian yang sangat menggemaskan. Kazune lantas menggendongnya dan membawanya ke mobil. Karin mengantarkan kepergian mereka. Tak lupa, sebelum mobil meninggalkan rumah, Kazune meninggalkan pesan pada istrinya tersebut,"Jangan lupa! Semua harus sudah beres!"

"Iya, iya, iya,"

* * *

><p>Karin menatap hambar lantai yang baru saja ia pel ulang—gara-gara kekotoran yang disebabkan putra kecilnya itu. Lelah sekali rasanya ia menghadapi hari ini. Tingkah suami dan anaknya pun menambah beban saja di dadanya. Terlebih-lebih Suzune. Padahal biasanya dia anak baik yang manis. Malahan, Suzune jauh lebih perhatian dibanding Kazune. Putra kecilnya itu biasanya peka terhadap perasaannya. Karena itu tak jarang jika Suzune mau mengorbankan sesuatu untuk membuat Karin senang—meski itu hanya berupa perhatian yang sangat sederhana. Dan hal itulah yang membuat sang ibu sangat teramat sangat menyayangi putranya itu. Terlebih lagi karena dia yang telah mengandungnya, menyapihnya dan mengasuhnya.<p>

Namun, sikap anak itu berubah. Hari ini. Ya, sejak hari ini. Dan Karin sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa dia bersikap itu. Terlintas di pikirannya, mungkin saja Suzune bersikap seperti itu karena ayahnya mengambil cuti—terlebih ini pertama kalinya suaminya itu mengambil cuti. Atau bisa saja batas kesabaran Suzune dalam menghadapi Karin telah habis.

Hh, Karin menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar bingung. Dilahapnya telur gosong yang ada di hadapannya. Pahit memang, namun ia terlalu malas untuk memasak ulang. Repot, membuang waktu dan belum tentu enak.

Selepas itu, wanita tersebut kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dan segera menuju minimarket—berbelanja sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan suaminya tercinta itu. Dan setelah hampir satu jam berada di minimarket tersebut, akhirnya Karin pun keluar dengan membawa empat kantung kresek besar. Ia terlihat sangat kewalahan membawanya. Sayang, tak ada seorang pun yang mau membantunya. Ck, ck, ck, malang benar nasibnya.

* * *

><p>"Kami pulang!" seru Kazune dan Suzune bersamaan. Mereka tiba di rumah tepat pada pukul 8 malam. Catat itu, pukul delapan! Nyaris selama enam jam mereka pergi!<p>

"_Okarei_. Hh, makan siangnya lama sekali," keluh Karin seraya memindahkan saluran televisi. Ia terlihat bosan sembari memeluk sebuah bantal. Suzune hanya tertawa dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

"Papa kan baik, aku diajak jalan-jalan dulu. Kemudian kami makan malam bersama. Senang sekali rasanya hari ini! Papa memang _the best_!" seru Suzune seraya mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya. Kazune tertawa. Diusapnya kepala Suzune dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Pokoknya, aku sayang papa!" lanjut Suzune. Karin hanya mencibir—merasa iri dengan mereka.

"Setelah makan, rasanya Suzune mengantuk. Papa, Suzune mau tidur dulu ya," pamit Suzune kemudian. Ia terlihat menguap dengan mata yang agak terpejam.

"Yup, selamat malam Suzune," sahut Kazune. Suzune mengangguk. Ia lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Kenyang?" sindir Karin pada suaminya tika pria itu duduk di sebelah istrinya.

"Sangat. Makanannya benar-benar lezat," jawab Kazune seakan-akan tidak menyadari sindiran dari istrinya itu. Karin lantas menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak bawa oleh-oleh?" tanya Karin dengan kesal.

"Aku lupa, sayang," gumam Kazune kemudian. Mendengar kata _sayang_ yang keluar dari mulut suaminya itu membuat Karin setidaknya merasa sedikit lega. Mungkin setelah bersenang-senang, perasaan mereka berdua jauh lebih baik.

"Dasar," keluh Karin.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku sudah ngantuk nih. Aku tidur duluan ya, say," Kazune kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Karin dan lantas berlalu ke kamar. Perlahan, tangan Karin menyentuh lembut tempat dimana tadi Kazune menciumnya. Ada kehangatan di sana. Karin tersenyum. Ia kemudian mematikan televisi dan menyusul suaminya.

"Kazune?" Karin kemudian menyentuh-nyentuhkan jemari tangannya pada pipi pemuda itu. Ia lantas menekannya sejenak—memastikan pemuda itu telah tertidur atau belum. Setelah yakin suaminya telah tidur, ia pun lantas menyelimutinya dan berbaring di sampingnya.

'_Kazune dan Suzune sudah tertidur. Mungkin saja dari awal mereka memang tidak menyiapkan kejutan apapun untukku di hari ibu ini. Ah, sudahlah! Yang terpenting bagiku adalah mereka masih menyayangiku,'_ gumam Karin sesaat sebelum memejamkan matanya dan hanyut ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, maaf lama update, vea kembali hadir nih =) btw, kalau dilihat-lihat, endingnya sangat, sangat pendek, hanya 2 lembar Ms. Word! Wuw, bukan apa-apa, vea hanya bingung mau disambungin ke mana lagi #

Oh ya, kalau kalian ingin tahu, ada banyak lho lagu-lagu nasyid tentang ibu yang menyentuh, kalau yang vea suka mah, nasyid yang judulnya _Mama, Bunda, Ummi, apapun namanya_, liriknya sangat sederhana tapi sangat menyentuh, kalian bisa baca di:

http : / syauqifamily . multiply . com / journal / item / 31 / Mama_Bunda_Ummi_Apapun_Namanya

juga lagu _Karena Hanya Bunda_ di:

http : / / nasyidterpilih . blogspot . com / 2011 / 12 / fachmi-feat-dodi-hidayatullah-karena . html

Eits, jangan lupa untuk hilangkan spasinya ya^^

* * *

><p><em>Special Thanks for Suzuka Kujyou, kira-sama, Angger NaruShizawa, OxxyCrisany Shizawa, Margaret'z Chan dan Tamae<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Selamat Hari Ibu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin<strong> ©**Koge Donbo**.

**Selamat Hari Ibu © Invea**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kazune membuka salah satu matanya. Dipastikan bahwa istri tercintanya itu telah tertidur pulas. Setelah merasa yakin, ia lantas membuka kedua matanya dan mengendap-endap keluar kamar perlahan.

Selepas itu, pria berambut pirang itu bergegas menuju kamar putra semata wayangnya. Dibukanya pintu itu dengan perlahan, khawatir dapat menyebabkan istrinya terbangun. Suzune langsung menyambut papanya itu.

"Papa!" seru Suzune seraya berlari turun dari ranjang menuju tempat ayahnya. Sang ayah hanya menaruh jemari telunjuk kanannya di mulut dan membuat bibirnya bersuara,"Sssttt!"

Suzune mengangguk dan lantas meniru tingkah laku ayahnya membuat sang papa berusaha menahan tawa geli melihat tingkah laku nan lucu dari sang buah hati.

"Pa, bagaimana rencananya? Jadi?" tanya Suzune dengan berbisik. Kazune mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengajak Kazune turun membawa barang belanjaan yang telah Karin beli. Dengan penuh semangat, mereka berdua mengangkutnya ke kamar Kazune dan Karin. Setelah itu, mereka kemudian menutup telinga Karin dengan kapas sehingga gadis itu kurang peka terhadap suara sekitar. Lantas, kehebohan pun mulai terjadi di sana.

.

.

Karin terbangun ketika sebuah sentuhan lembut mengenai tubuhnya. Ia mulai membuka matanya dengan berat. Ada sedikit kekesalan membuncah di dadanya karena merasa terganggu tidur malamnya. Samar-samar matanya menatap dua siluet dari orang yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Kazune? Suzune? Ada apa?" tanya Karin heran.

"Selamat Hari Ibu!" seru mereka berdua serempak seraya memperlihatkan sebuah _cake_ dengan lilin di atasnya. Karin yang terkejut langsung benar-benar tersadarkan dari alam mimpinya.

"He—Hei, ini jam berapa coba?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Tepat jam 23.59 sekarang," jawab Kazune seraya tersenyum lembut. Air mata haru perlahan terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Ya ampun, kapan kalian merencanakan semua ini?"

"Sejak hari minggu, Ma," jawab Suzune dengan riang. Karin menatap sekeliling. Kamarnya kini telah didekorasi dengan begitu indah. Terdapat banyak hiasan pita di sana-sini. Tulisan-tulisan serta puisi tentang ibu dan cinta tertera di sana. Begitu pula dengan foto-foto memori mereka berdua. Karin tertegun memikirkan mereka berdua yang telah berusaha merencanakan semua ini. Dipeluknya kedua pria yang paling ia sayangi itu. Lalu, meledaklah tangisnya pecah.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian!" seru Karin dengan isakan. Kazune kemudian mengelus-elus pundak istrinya itu.

"Aku juga menyayangimu," gumamnya kemudian. Suzune terlihat membalas pelukan ibunya itu. Dengan penuh rasa sayang, ia lantas berkata,"Mama, maaf ya kalau Suzune tadi sangat menyebalkan. Suzu hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Mama dan semua ini ide Papa,"

Karin kembali tertegun. Ditatapnya mata biru safir suaminya. Kazune hanya berusaha bersikap _stay cool_.

"Benarkah itu, Kazune?"

"E—Entahlah, yang ada di pikiranku saat itu hanya membayangkan kesenangan bisa membuatmu kesal," jawab Kazune dengan wajah memerah.

"Ugh, kau jahat!" Karin langsung mencubit pipi Kazune dengan gemas. Suzune hanya bisa tertawa. Mereka kemudian menghabiskan semalaman bersama.

Meskipun ada sedikit kekesalan di hati Karin, namun kalian pun bisa menebak sendiri kan bahwa gadis itu sangat mencintai suami dan anaknya?

Bagaimanakah dengan kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan untuk orang-orang yang kalian sayang?

.

.

OWARI


End file.
